EZH2, a histone methyltransferase, has been associated with various kinds of cancers. Specifically, mutations and and/or overactivity of EZH2 are found in a range of cancers, such as lymphomas, leukemias and breast cancer. There is an ongoing need for new agents as EZH2 inhibitors for use in anticancer treatment.